shiny from thunder
by MaSkicHy.ZaoLdyEcK
Summary: Rukia hanya tersenyum bahagia.. Dan tiba tiba tersadar akan beberapa keganjilan. Kenapa ada kilat tanpa guntur dan suara cekikikan apa itu? Bulu kuduk Rukia tiba-tiba merinding. Dia merasakan Tekanan roh yang maha dahsyat. Dan dia sadar bahwa itu berasal


Cerita khayalan author karena selama jadi reader d'fanfiction gag banyak yang mau bikin fic kaya gini hkz…

Just read n' kick me if you can.. coz, the tittle is gag nyambung ma cerita..

ho..ho..ho.. o,

A Shiny From Thunder

" – sial....!!!" umpat seorang lelaki yang baru saja terbangun dari nighmare'nya.

Dia turun dari kasurnya yang super besar, mewah dan nyaman. Berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum dan mencoba menenangkan diri dari nighmare'nya tadi.

Lelaki itu turun perlahan melewati anak tangga. Rambut hitam panjang nan hitam mengkilap tergerai sedikit berantakan (dag tau siapa lelaki itu???). Sepanjang perjalanan ( wuidih perjalanan, kaya mau kemana aja.) menuju dapur yang terletak di lantai dasar dari rumah ( baca:istana ) itu, dia selalu bergumam pelan.

" tidak boleh . . . tidak boleh... tidak boleh... ... ... ..."

Suara hujan yang deras ditambah tiupan angin malam yang menusuk, mambuat lelaki itu sedikit kedinginan. Dia tidak sempat berfikir lagi untuk mengambil cardigan super hangatnya yang dibuat perancang terbaik disoul society (lebai!!!!) karena nighmare yang dianggapnya sangat menyeramkan itu.

Belum tenang hatinya, ketika sampai didapur dia melihat sesosok wanita yang juga terlihat sedang mengambil air minum.

Deg... Deg... Deg... Deg.... ..... .....!!!!! detak jantungnya bertambah kencang.

"- sial..." ucapnya dalam hati ketika melihat sosok itu.

"- Byakuya nii-sama sedang apa?" tanya wamiya itu.

" Tadi aku terbangun dan ingin minum." Jawabnya singkat dengan gayanya yang super duper hyper COOL !!!!!! 0 ( author mau dibunuh ma byakuya haters). Padahal dalam hatinya " –sial . kenapa harus bertemu sekarang!!!!" tapi karena Author pecinta setia byakuya dan tak ingin mencoreng citra Byakuya-**KU **(ditimpukin galon) maka kuputuskan agar byakuya tetap tanpa emosi.

" Begitukah? Hnn.. baiklah, silahkan nii-sama . aku sudah selesai ." wanita itu segera menaruh gelas dan beranjak pergi tentu dengan sopannya.

"..... rukia...."

" ya?? Ada apa Nii-sama??"

"... oyasumi nasai." Ujar byakuya ragu dan mengucapkannya tanpa melihat ke arah Rukia.

" Arigatou Nii-sama." Balas Rukia sambil tersenyum manis dan segera pergi.

" Masa sih???" ucap sahabat Rukia yang tak lain dan tak bukan alias benar si Renji Abarai tak percaya.

" Iya Renji. Aku gak mungkin bohong kan. Aku seneng banget !!! Aku rasa dia sudah bisa menerimaku sepenuhnya sebagai adik. Dia mengucapkan selamat tidur untukku. Yah, walau dia mengucapkan dengan ragu dan sedikit malu-malu sih. Tapi tak apalah." Cerita Rukia panjang lebar kepada sobatnya itu.

" Heh..!!! Ha... Ha... Ha....!!!! Aku pengen lihat mukanya Byakuya Taicho saat itu . Masa sih muka killer ice nya bisa berubah kaya Tomat gara gara malu.. OMG!!! Pasti lucu . Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Ha....." celoteh Renji yang dengan segera terhenti karena tekanan roh yang dikeluarkan Author (tentunya gag mungkin).

"Iiiiiihhh.... Renji!!!! Jangan menghina Nii-sama ku!!" bentak Rukia karena Nii-sama nya yang super keren si ejek ma Renji. (s'7 !!! Author ngikut)

Di tempat lain...

"Huatsyhuuuuuuuu....!!!!!"

"ada apa Taichou??"

"entahlah. Mungkin sedikit flu, akhir- akhir ini sering hujan."

Back to Rukia N' renji...

"Hei, sedang apa kalian?" sesosok laki-laki datang menghampiri keduanya dengan baju Shinigaminya lengkap dengan jubah Putih bertuliskan 5 pada bagian punggungnya. Itu menandakan bahwa dialah Taicho untuk Divisi 5 tetapi orang ini bukan Aizen melainkan ICHIGO!!! (mank Ichigo dah mati??? Dibuat s'olah-olah gitu aja deh..).

" owh... Ichigo** Taicho**. Mau apa kemari??" Tanya Renji (Devil Face mode ON)

" Hnn... Ada Renji Taicho Toh ( heekh?? Renji Jadi Taicho?? Divisi Berapa?? Auth: imaginasi ndiri yah...) " balas Ichigo ( Demon Face Mode ON).

TARRRRTTTTTTTTTT..........!!!!!!!!!

Keluar petir dari kedua mata mereka ( berantem Mode ON)

"STOP!!!!" suara Rukia membuyarkan segalanya (Semua masalah mode OFF)

" Hai, Ichigo. Ada apa?" tanya Rukia

" Yo, Rukia..." Jawab Ichigo dengan gayanya " aku Cuma mau istirahat. Tak kusangka divisi 5 banyak banget tugasnya. Aku mengerti kenapa kapten (mantan) Aizen berontak." Ichigo melihat kearah Rukia dan Renji yang sepertinya merasa terganggu karena malah Ichigo yang cerita. " he..he..he.. maaf deh. mankNya kalian lagi ngomongin apaan sih??"

Dan Rukia kembali menceritakan ceritanya tadi dengan penuh semangat.

"Hmmm.. berarti kamu sudah bahagia donk tinggal dirumah itu?" tanggap Ichigo setelah mendengar cerita Rukia tadi.

"Ya.. siapa coba yang gag seneng tinggal di rumah super mwah kaya gitu. Apa Lagi Nii-sama ku kaya'nya udah bisa menerima aku sebagai adiknya. Tapi.... "

"Hnn?? Tapi kenapa" Renji bertanya karena ucapan Rukia terputus.

"habis..!!" wajah Rukia mulai terlihat kesal." Para tetua **Bangka** itu masih saja belum menerimaku sebagai bagian dari keluarga Kuchiki. Apa lagi semenjak aku ditahan dan hampir dihukum mati." Rukia bercerita lalu melirik kearah ichigo yang kaya'nya berasa seperti seorang pahlawan.

"Tenang saja Rukia.. Kami akan selalu ada bersamamu.. Dan mungkin Byakuya Taicho juga. Kami pasti akan selalu membantumu." Ucap renji yang disertai anggukan tanda setuju dari Ichigo.

" Arigatou, renji.. Ichigo.. Kalian memang yang terbaik."

"Rukia... memangnya Tipe cowok kamu gimana sih?? Bukannya apa-apa sih.. cuman kamu kan dulu sempat pacaran ma si **Baka** ini kan.. Masa sih tipe cowok kamu yang kaya gini.." renji bertanya penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

" Hey ,!! Apa maksudmu dengan kata baka itu heh?? Biar gitu kan yang penting Rukia pernah suka sama aku daripada kamu yang pernah ditolak Rukia berarti aku jauhHH lebih keren daripada kamu." Balas Ichigo yang tersinggung akan perkataan renji.

" Hmmmm... Gimana ya?? kalo aku gak muluk-muluk sih. Tapi kalo mau yang bagusnya orang itu harus... baik.. perhatian.. Tajir.. keren.. ganteng.. tinggi.. manis.. setia.. Kuat.. bla.. bla.. bla.. bla.." Rukia menyebutkan segitu banyak nya .

"......................" renji dan Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam dan berkata dalam hati

" KATANYA GAG MULUK-MULUK!!! ITU SIH MULUK BANGET!!!"

Tiba-tiba muka Ichigo berubah dan kebiasaan usilnya pun kambuh. Tapi sebelumnya Ichigo memberi kode pada renji agar mau membantunya.

" Rukia.."

"hnn?? Kenapa ??"

"Bukan masalah besar sih. tapi kayaknya ciri-ciri yang kamu sebutin tadi Byakuya Taicho banget deh." Ujar Ichigo cengengesan

" Bener banget tuh Rukia. Jangan-jangan kamu suka sama Byakuya Taicho ya??" Renji pun ikut-ikutan .

"Aaaaa.... kalian ini apa-apaan sih!! aku itu Cuma kagum saja sama Nii-sama !!" bantah Rukia yang muka nya jadi merah banget sambil memukul temen-temannya itu.

Dan Ichigo dan renji hanya tertawa melihat Rukia yang marah-marah kaya gitu. Walaupun mereka pernah suka sama Rukia. Bagi mereka ternyata menjadi sahabat lebih menyenangkan.

" Ichigo-kun.. kamu ada dimana?? Jangan kabur terus dong. Tugas kamu kan masih banyak banget nih." Sepertinya ichigo yang kabur lagi dicari oleh wakil kaptennya, Hinamori.

"Ckk.... sial. Sepertinya mereka sadar kalau aku tidak ada. Sudah dulu ya.. aku harus nyari tempat yang lebih aman untuk bersembunyi. Bye...."

"Ya.. Jangan sering-sering kabur. Kan itu menyusahkan Hinamori.. Ntar kamu dibekuin ma Hitsugaya lo..." ujar Renji sambil tertawa tawa.

"Yosha !!!" balas Ichio berlari sambil nyengir melihat sobat-sobatnya terutama Rukia yang masih terlihat ngambek.

Hampir setiap malam Rukia dan Byakuya bertemu didapur. Rukia memang sudah kebiasaan mengambil minum sebelum tidur. Tapi dia agak khawatir melihat Nii-sama nya. Sebelumnya Byakuya tidak pernah kedapur malam-malam. Dan ketika Rukia bertanya dia hanay menjawab bahwa dia terbangun dengan singkat, padat dan jelas. Tetapi entah kenapa tingkah laku Nii-samanya kembali seperti dulu. Oh no!!! The Killer ice man is back (maksudnya muka killer dan sifat dinginnya byakuya balik lagi).

"Ngghhtt.... Nii-sama.. apa Nii-sama sakit?? Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya Nii-sama sering terbangun." Rukia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

" Tidak.. aku tidak apa-apa. Ka.. kamu tak perlu cemas."

" Kenapa Nii-sama terdengar gugup. Benar tidak sakit??"

" Tidak apa-apa Rukia.. Tadi aku kan sudah bilang!!"

" Ma.. maaf Nii-sama." Rukia tertunduk sedikit perasaan kecewa dan takut didalam hatinya. Bagaimanapun juga dia masih takut pada Nii-samaNya. ( kalian tau kan gimana sifat nya Byakuya)

Byakuya yang melihat Rukia tertunduk sedikit merasa khawatir padanya. Dia tau sebagai kakak yang baik dia tak seharusnya membentak adiknya tersayang.

" – ma..maaf ya. aku tak bermaksud membentakmu." Byakuya berlutut dan memegang kedua pundak Rukia (he..he.. Rukia kan pendek - Ouch!! Author ditimpukin Rukia-).

" Maaf atas sikapku selama ini. "

Rukia terkejut. Baru kali ini dia mendengar seorang Byakuya Kuchiki mengucapkan kata maaf. Dan dia pun dengan seluruh keberanian mengungkapkan semua kegalauan dihatinya.

"Aku.. padahal aku berharap dengan sikap Nii sama akhir-akhir ini adalah tanda bahwa Nii-sama telah menerima ku sepenuhnya sebagai kenapa Nii-sama kembali seperi sosok yang dulu terlihat sangat tidak mengharapkan ku??"

Byakuya tertegun mendengar kata-kata Rukia.

" maaf ya.." sekali lagi Byakuya mengucapkan maaf sambil mengelus rambut Rukia. "maaf atas sikapku yang itu. Kupikir ini semua salah. Aku tidak boleh merasakan perasaan ini. Karena itu aku berusaha membuat jarak denganmu. Kumohon kau mengerti Rukia."

"Apa salahnya?? Apa didalam peraturan keluarga Kuchiki ada peraturan yang melarang seseorang untuk menyayangi?? Atau para tetua itu yang memintamu menjauhiku??" Rukia tak dapat lagi mengontrol emosinya.

" Bukan Rukia. Bukan karena aturan ataupun tetua yang membuat ku ingin menjauhimu." Ujar Byakuya lembut. " tapi karena perasaan ini salah."

"Salah?? Apanya yang salah?? Itu Kan Normal!!"

" Ya.. itu memang normal.. tapi yang kurasakan ini sedikit berbeda Rukia. Perasaan ku tidak sama seperti perasaan seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Tetapi mungkin, lebih seperti seorang lelaki kepada perempuan."

Rukia hanya dapat terdiam terkejut. Otaknya seperti sulit untuk mencerna apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh Byakuya.

"... dan itu semua salahmu Rukia"

" Kenapa ? kenapa jadi salahku??"

" Tentu saja salahmu. Kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu itu bisa mirip sekali dengan Hisana. Dan kenapa kau selalu muncul didalam mimpi ku. Disana aku seperti melihat sosok Hisana tetapi aku sadar itu bukan dia , tapi kamu ... dan sejak itu aku selalu memikirkanmu."

Kalimat-kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Byakuya membuat Rukia sungguh bahagia.

" Tapi sudahlah ..." Terdengar suara yang membuyarkan lamunan Rukia. " ... Lupakan saja semua yang kukatakan tadi." Byakuya melanjutkan perkataannya dan langsung pergi.

".......!!!!!" Rukia tidak rela bila dia diminta melupakan demua yang tadi diucapkan oleh Byakuya padahal dia mulai berharap.

Dap.... Dap.... Dap.... Rukia berlari mengejar Byakuya Nii-Sama.

" Nii-Sama!!!" teriak Rukia dan Byakuya pun menoleh.

" Sudahlah Rukia. Kubilang lup... !!!!" Ucapan Byakuya terhenti karena kecupan (yang sambil melompat tentunya karena......) dari Rukia membuat keduanya terjatuh. Sesaat keheningan membuat suara guntur yang diikuti kilatan Blitz dari petir terdengar jelas sekali.

"Maafkan kelancanagku Nii-sama. Tapi sungguh aku tak ingin hidup tersiksa seperti dulu. Ka.. kalau kau tidak bisa menyayangiku sebagai seorang wanita, sayangilah aku sebagai adikmu, bahkan kalau kau ingin menganggapku sebagai bayangan Hisana Nee-chan juga tak apa. Asal jangan mendiamkanku seperti kemaren. Kumohon." Ujar Rukia sambil menunduk karena tidak ingin memperlihatkan mukaNya yang super merah dan rasa super takut bila sikap 'Murder' Nii-sama nya kumat.

" ...." Byakuya tidak menjawab.

Rukia melirik kearah Nii-samaNya, dilihatnya muka Byakuya yang memerah. Baru kali ini dia melihat wajah Nii-samanya yang seperti itu.

" Nii-sama... Apa kau marah?"

"ti..tidak... aku hanya terkejut. Ku beritau kau satu hal. Selama ini belum pernah ada yang berani menciumku . Hisana saja tidak berani." Jelas Byakuya dengan sedikit tertawa melihat wajah terkejutnya Rukia.

" Aaaa..... Benarkah? Aku benar-benar minta maaf Nii-sama."

" Hmmmpp... sudahlah aku tak marah. Kau ini lucu sekali Rukia."

Wajah Rukia jadi tambah merah mendengar Nii-sama menyebutnya lucu.

" Jadi Ni-sama memaafkanku??"

" Ya.. jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku Takkan marah padamu."

" Arigatou Nii-sama."

" Nah.. Kembalilah ke kamarmu..."

".. EH???" apa yang membuat Rukia terkejut, Mungkin dia mengharap lebih. (he..he..he..)

" Nggh..? kenapa Rukia?" tanya Byakuya bingung dengan tatapan aneh dari Rukia.

" ... Tidak. Oyasumi Nasai Nii-sama." Rukia pun pergi dengan muka ditekuk. " Huh.. nii-sama tidak peka ya.. apa gara-gara kelamaan Jomblo??" Rukia menggerutu dalam hati.

Tetapi sepertinya Byakuya sadar kenapa Rukia ngambek dan segera memanggil Rukia.

" Rukia..."

"Ya..??"

Byakuya berjalan kearah Rukia, berjongkok dan memegang kedua lengan Rukia.

Deg... Deg... Deg... Suara jantung Rukia yang berdegup sangat kencang. Tapi untung saja tersamarkan oleh derasnya suara Hujan dan Guntur. Rukia menutup mata saat Byakuya menciumnya lembut. Suara deras hujan masih membahana diikuti kilatan Blitz yang menyilaukan mata.

Rukia mendapati Bola mata yang sangat indah sedang menatapnya lembut. Dia baru menyadari mengapa Hisana Nee-chan mau menikah dengan pria yang sebelumnya dianggap sangat dingin, angkuh, dan tidak mungkin memiliki cinta ini.

" sudah tidak marah lagi kan?" Rukia tidak dapat berkata apapun lagi. Dia begitu terpesona pada sosok dihadapannya itu. " kembalilah. Oyasumi Nasai Rukia." Lelaki tampan itupun bardiri dan entah kenapa buru-buru pergi kekamarnya.

Rukia hanya tersenyum bahagia.. Dan tiba tiba tersadar akan beberapa keganjilan. Kenapa ada kilat tanpa guntur dan suara cekikikan apa itu? Bulu kuduk Rukia tiba-tiba merinding. Dia merasakan Tekanan roh yang maha dahsyat. Dan dia sadar bahwa itu berasal dari Byakuya Nii-sama. Tapi untuk apa? Dia tidak pernah merasakan tekanan roh ini sebelumnya. Tekanan roh paling besar yang pernah dirasakannya, bahkan mungkin bisa dirasakan seluruh wilayah di Soul society.

Rukia segera pergi menyusul untuk melihat kenapa Nii-sama yang tadi begitu lembutnya sekarang langsung berubah. Dia segera berlari menuju taman keluarga kuchiki yang sangat besar. Tetapi sayang Korban sudah berguguran. Rukia Hanya mendapati 3 tubuh yang telah tergolek bersimbah darah bersama kepingan kepingan logam yang entah sebelumnya apa. Dan melihat Byakuya dengan wajahnya yang sangat santai etelah membantai 3 orang memetahkan suatu benda yang mungkin memory card.

Yang ada dalam benak Rukia hanyalah. " Oh, NO..!!! byakuya the killer ice man is back!!!"

Ho... Ho... Ho....

Kenapa, siapa, dan bagaimana pembantaian itu bisa terjadi. Tunggu yang selanjutnya**. "** **Just Kidding Taicho" **gag wajib repiu coz, Author juga jarang bahkan gag pernah ng'repiu..

Ho... Ho... Ho...

Jujur Author pengen muntah waktu nulis bagian-bagian Byakuya ma Rukia. Bukan gw bgt.!!! Pa lagi katanya temen-nya author mo baca kalo dah d'uplod.. jangan diketawain ya.. namanya juga baru pertama kali...

Mo curhat dikit.. big five chara favorit Author:

Byakuya

Ichigo

Ishida

Renji

Rukia

What' about You????


End file.
